


Specchio delle mie brame

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Da cacciatori di demoni a allenatori di Pokémon (XY Ver.) [3]
Category: Devil May Cry, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Blow Jobs, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Io non ho mai visto un pokémon del genere...» ammise il più grande con gli occhi sbarrati «Sembra quasi umano...!». <br/>«È di tipo Psico-Folletto e... be', è uno tra quelli più somiglianti a noi. Dovresti vedere la sua altra evoluzione...» asserì Nero senza perdere di vista neanche per un momento il soggetto del discorso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specchio delle mie brame

**Author's Note:**

> **Wordcount:** 2941 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Al contrario di quanto Dante e Nero avevano ipotizzato, il percorso che univa Cromleburgo a Yantaropoli non era un normale percorso erboso e pianeggiante né tantomeno un tratto di montagna. Si trattava di una semplicissima grotta.   
«Perché si chiama Grotta dei Riflessi?» aveva domandato Dante quella mattina a colazione al Centro Pokémon di Cromleburgo mentre si gustava un piatto di pancakes ricoperti da un abbondante strato di marmellata di Baccafrago - la sua preferita.   
Il suo compagno era una specie di guida turistica e infatti mentre sorseggiava del latte di Gogoat era tutto intento a studiarsi un libretto che aveva comperato giusto il giorno prima in vista della partenza.   
«Qui dice che la grotta ha le pareti fatte di un minerale riflettente...» aveva letto Nero, posando il bicchiere e addentando la sua briosche ripiena di marmellata di Baccapesca.   
Dante aveva taciuto qualche momento per interpretare il significato della frase; dopodiché se ne era uscito con un: «Insomma ha le pareti a specchio...».   
Odiava le guide che si ostinavano a parlare difficile.   
«A quanto pare...» aveva replicato Nero senza badare alla vena di irritazione nella sua voce «E purtroppo qui non ci sono mappe per trovare la via per Yantaropoli...» aveva aggiunto in tono nervoso.   
«Quindi suppongo che dovremmo cercarla da soli...»   
«A quanto pare sì».    
Una volta entrati nella grotta, entrambi si aspettavano di ritrovarsi davanti pareti a specchio, ma non anche i pavimenti e i soffitti.   
La luce che riverberava all'interno era diffusa in maniera perfetta dalla lucida superficie riflettente della grotta e conferiva al luogo un che di onirico.   
Dopo aver abituato gli occhi alla luce interna, Dante mosse il primo passo e si guardò intorno.   
«Sembra che almeno per ora la strada sia una sola...» commentò sporgendosi a guardare in avanti: la grotta procedeva a dritto con un piccolo rilievo dotato di gradini e pareva proseguire in un'unica direzione.   
«E allora andiamo» lo esortò Nero, superandolo per precederlo.   
Salì i due piccoli gradini che si trovò di fronte e subito si fermò nel contemplare la propria immagine riflessa. La parete a specchio era levigata al punto tale che sembrava quasi essere stata messa lì da qualcuno. Gli risultava assai difficile credere che una conformazione tanto perfetta potesse essere stata creata naturalmente.   
Dante lo raggiunse alle spalle e non riuscì a resistere all'impulso di cingerlo da dietro all'altezza dell'addome e intrecciare le dita in corrispondenza del suo ombelico.   
«Stai diventando vanitoso, ragazzo?» gli sussurrò all'orecchio a mezza voce, leccandogli il margine del lobo sinistro.   
Nero era arrossito nonostante la temperatura piuttosto bassa dell'ambiente: Dante sapeva benissimo che il lobo delle orecchie per lui era un punto dannatamente sensibile.   
Un soffio di piacere gli uscì dalle labbra per poi trasformarsi in un tremulo gemito di delusione quando il contatto si interruppe.   
Il ragazzo reclinò leggermente all'indietro il capo, posandolo contro l'ampia e solida spalla del più vecchio.   
«Non potrei mai diventare vanitoso quanto te...» borbottò a mezza voce, sorridendo con aria di sfida.   
«Io non sono vanitoso...» gli rispose all'orecchio il suo interlocutore, avventurando la mano destra giù lungo la sua pancia piatta, verso il cavallo dei suoi jeans.   
«Io sono bellissimo» sibilò nascondendo la faccia nella piega tra collo e spalla, posandovi una lunga sequela di baci.   
Desiderava così tanto poterlo toccare tra le gambe, inoltrandosi all'interno dei suoi boxer per tastargli il pene e masturbarlo. Nei paraggi non c'era nessuno e lui non avrebbe saputo mantenere l'autocontrollo ancora a lungo. Era come scherzare col fuoco e lui ci si divertiva da matti.   
Nero dal canto suo razionalmente stava cercando di imporsi un certo contegno: erano pur sempre in luogo pubblico! Il problema era che al suo corpo piaceva tantissimo essere sondato dalle mani forti ed esperte di Dante e pertanto lui si trovava attualmente alla sua completa mercé.   
A distrarre ambedue dai loro loschi propositi arrivò un verso armonioso che riecheggiò contro le pareti della grotta amplificandosi dolcemente.   
Dante alzò la testa e Nero si guardò intorno, di nuovo padrone di sé.   
«Che diavolo era?» chiese il maggiore perplesso.   
«Pareva un pokémon...» ammise il più giovane, svincolandosi velocemente dalla presa dell'altro, prima che ricominciasse ad importunarlo in maniera troppo seducente per resistergli.   
Precedette il compagno - infastidito dal cambio repentino di atmosfera - lungo l'unica strada a loro disposizione finché non si trovò a scorgere da lontano la sagoma di quello che pareva un pokémon ma non fino in fondo.   
Dante gli andò a sbattere contro quando si bloccò.   
«Perché ti sei fermato?» volle sapere curioso, guardando oltre di lui «Che cos'è?» fece allibito intercettando con gli occhi la cosa che stava fissando anche Nero.   
«Dovrebbe essere... un Gardevoir» spiegò quest'ultimo come stupito dalle sue stesse parole «Non ne ho mai visto uno selvatico... che ci farà qui?».   
Il pokémon era fermo davanti ad una parete e si stava specchiando nelle rocce. Ogni tanto sollevava una delle esili braccia verdi per avvicinarla alla superficie riflettente ma poi la riabbassava senza far niente. Dal suo sguardo sembrava sbalordita - ammesso che fosse una femmina, e Dante lo sperava proprio, perché per un pokémon maschio avere un aspetto tanto femminile probabilmente era complicato tanto quanto lo era per un essere umano. Pareva quasi incredula dinanzi al particolare tipo di roccia che aveva dinanzi.   
«Io non ho mai visto un pokémon del genere...» ammise il più grande con gli occhi sbarrati «Sembra quasi umano...!».   
«È di tipo Psico-Folletto e... be', è uno tra quelli più somiglianti a noi. Dovresti vedere la sua altra evoluzione...» asserì Nero senza perdere di vista neanche per un momento il soggetto del discorso.   
Dante però non sembrava essere molto interessato a quale potesse essere la sua altra evoluzione, come sottolineava chiaramente il suo corpo che premeva contro la sua schiena come per sospingerlo verso Gardevoir.   
«Dante smettila di spingermi...!» esclamò irritato, spostandosi da davanti a lui e voltandosi per guardarlo in faccia.   
«È veramente bellissima!» commentò l'altro con gli occhi pieni di ammirazione.   
Nel vedere il tipo di luce che animava i suoi occhi azzurri, Nero si sentì pervadere dal cupo e pungente sentimento della gelosia dalla testa ai piedi.   
Non poteva credere a quel che stava vedendo: Dante stava  _ammirando_  un pokémon come se fosse la cosa più bella su cui avesse mai posato lo sguardo.   
Era frustrante e ingiusto sentirlo tessere le lodi di qualcuno - o per meglio dire qualcosa - che non era lui, specialmente considerata la fatica che doveva fare perché si complimentasse con lui per una qualsiasi cosa. L'unico tipo di complimento che non si risparmiava mai di ripetergli era di avere un bel culo, ma a Nero ormai non faceva più né caldo né freddo sentirselo dire.   
«Ehi!» sbottò arrabbiato, picchiando i pugni sul petto ampio del suo compagno per farlo arretrare, seppur leggermente. Meglio percuoterlo sul petto che prenderlo a pugni in faccia - anche se era dell'umore adatto per uno scatto d'ira e violenza simile.   
«Cosa?!» fece Dante indignato, sentendosi colpire sui pettorali con forza.   
«Smettila di guardare Gardevoir come se fosse la tua ragazza!» ringhiò furioso Nero, spingendolo ancora.   
«Co-come?! Non è vero!» replicò in tono offeso, portando gli occhi da lui a lei «Togliti, voglio catturarla!» aggiunse poi scostando il più giovane quasi di peso, vanificando completamente il significato delle sue ultime parole.   
Marciò verso il Gardevoir affondando una mano nella sua borsa a tracolla per estrarne una ball da poterle lanciare. Nero rimase dov'era stato lasciato e aprì la bocca come per replicare qualcosa, ma l'ira cominciò a scorrere talmente forte in lui da fargli accantonare completamente l'idea di far ragionare il suo compagno a parole. A quel punto gli servivano le maniere forti.   
Corse incontro al suo partner con uno scatto repentino e gli balzò sulla schiena, aggrappandosi con mani e piedi al suo corpo. Per fortuna Dante non era di gracile costituzione, perché altrimenti la forza dell'impatto l'avrebbe mandato steso a terra. Il contraccolpo lo fece solamente barcollare.   
«Che stai facendo?! Mollami!» protestò l'uomo cercando di afferrare la camicia di Nero e tirarla per scrollarselo di dosso. La sua tattica finì col ritorcerglisi contro, perché il ragazzo ne approfittò per immobilizzargli il braccio destro in una innaturale posa perpendicolare alla spalla con la mano armata di poké ball che gli arrivava a toccare la nuca.   
«Non ci penso nemmeno!» gridò Nero nel suo orecchio, stordendolo leggermente «Non puoi catturarla!».   
Il Gardevoir si avvide della presenza dei due allenatori solo quando li udì gridare; tuttavia, non aveva alcun motivo di scappare: anche se uno di loro avesse voluto prenderla, non avrebbe potuto.   
«Sì, invece... se tu mi lasciassi andare!» controbatté Dante, agitandosi con l'intento di far cadere Nero dalle sue spalle.   
«E invece no» intervenne una ferma voce femminile «Perché quella è  _la mia_  Gardevoir» puntualizzò.   
I due smisero di bisticciare all'istante e si volsero a cercare con gli occhi la persona che aveva appena parlato, trovandola di fianco al pokémon, che prontamente l'aveva usata a mo' di scudo.   
La donna aveva i capelli neri raccolti dietro la testa a formare un'acconciatura dalla forma a stella. Indossava degli abiti bianchi piuttosto inadatti ad un luogo come una caverna - un paio di shorts, una maglia ed un cappottino -  e calzava degli stivaletti tronchi alla caviglia dello stesso colore muniti di diversi centimetri di tacco spesso e quadrato.   
Dallo sguardo pareva parecchio alterata ed era comprensibile, visto che avevano appena cercato di rubarle un pokémon.   
«O-oh...» borbottò Dante, smettendo improvvisamente di muoversi. Nella sua voce Nero riuscì a percepire distintamente una nota delusa che lo fece arrabbiare ancora di più.   
«Se vuoi un Gardevoir, cattura un Ralts e allenalo...» suggerì la donna, incrociando le braccia sul petto.   
Mentre la sconosciuta parlava, Nero si affrettò a scendere dalla schiena del suo compagno. Una volta coi piedi di nuovo a terra, afferrò stoicamente il più grande per un polso.   
«E dove posso trov...» stava chiedendo quest'ultimo quando il più giovane cominciò a strattonarlo via, portandoselo dietro quasi di peso.   
«Lo scusi, non sapeva che quel Gardevoir era suo» asserì burbero passando di fianco all'allenatrice vestita di bianco, per poi tirare a dritto.   
«Ragazzo, dove stai andando?! Ehi!».   
Dante stava cercando di opporre tutta la resistenza che poteva, ma niente pareva riuscire a fermare Nero in quell'improvviso impeto di furia e forza.   
«Ragazzo!» ripeté, tirando il braccio quantomeno per rallentarlo un po': stava praticamente correndo attraverso la grotta. Non avendo mappe del posto con loro, non avevano la più pallida idea di dove o quanto lontana l'uscita fosse; tuttavia, al minore questo non sembrava importare.   
«Sta' zitto» gli intimò quest'ultimo quasi ringhiando, guardandosi attorno.   
A quanto pareva la conformazione della Grotta dei Riflessi non era poi così complessa come aveva pensato: la strada era quasi unica e i cunicoli secondari bene o male riportavano sempre a quello principale.   
Fu solo dopo un po' che, addentrandosi nell'ennesima apertura nella parete, notò che il cunicolo secondario in questione era illuminato meno rispetto alla caverna principale e soprattutto aveva una piccola rientranza laterale seminascosta.   
 _«Perfetto!»_  esclamò tra sé.   
Senza un briciolo di garbo, scaraventò Dante a terra, facendolo cadere seduto. L'uomo si massaggiò il didietro dolente per la brusca caduta; dopodiché sollevò lo sguardo verso il suo compagno: «Ma che ti è pres...».   
Neanche ebbe modo di finire la frase che si trovò davanti Nero intento a slacciare la cintura dei jeans.   
«Cosa fai?!».   
La domanda uscì dalla bocca di Dante con voce insolitamente stridula mentre le sue guance prendevano fuoco alla vista dei boxer che venivano alla luce. Non gli sembrava il posto migliore per fare sesso e soprattutto non gli pareva il momento.   
Le palpebre del ragazzo si strinsero conferendogli uno sguardo colmo di astio.   
«Ti cancello quello sguardo ammirato per Gardevoir dalla faccia» spiegò senza mezzi termini, abbassando leggermente i pantaloni per avere maggiore libertà di movimento.   
Si inginocchiò sopra Dante, immobilizzandogli una gamba sedendosi a cavallo di essa e costringendolo sdraiato con entrambe le mani, protendendosi verso il suo viso per baciarlo.   
«Pensi che mi sia inn... nnnhg...» esordì l'altro sentendosi in un certo senso offeso dalla sua affermazione, ma poi il resto della frase fu soppresso dalle labbra di Nero e lui perse qualsivoglia interesse nel proseguire il discorso, troppo preso a mugolare per la piacevole foga del contatto.   
La lingua del minore gli scivolò in bocca senza che lui opponesse la minima resistenza - anzi, fu ben volentieri di accoglierla con la propria.   
Mentre erano impegnati a baciarsi, le mani di Nero percorsero longitudinalmente la camicia nera che Dante indossava, aprendo un bottone dopo l'altro fino a che non liberò completamente il suo petto. A quel punto le labbra del giovanotto si spostarono dalla bocca del suo amante - che si produsse in un vivo lamento di delusione - verso il suo capezzolo destro.   
Dante sgranò gli occhi ed aprì la bocca in una "o" enorme mentre uno stridulo verso di sorpresa e piacere insieme gli usciva dalla gola.   
Nero sorrise contro il suo capezzolo mentre strofinava la punta del naso sulla cima a malapena indurita.   
«Ti piace».   
Non era una domanda bensì un'affermazione e Dante non si prese minimamente la briga di smentirla - e come poteva, quando era la pura e semplice verità?   
Il più vecchio deglutì a vuoto nella vana speranza di ricomporsi.   
«C-continua...».   
La richiesta gli uscì dalla bocca come una supplica fatta con voce tremante, per quanto avesse tentato di emettere un suono più sicuro e prossimo al suo tono abituale.   
Non era abituato a prese di posizione così ferme da parte del suo amante, men che meno alla posizione del sottomesso. L'avevano provata giusto un paio di volte prima di giungere alla conclusione che entrambi preferivano fare l'amore a ruoli invertiti e quindi abbandonare l'idea.   
Il corpo di Dante, poco avvezzo a ricevere certe attenzioni, reagiva in maniera esagerata, amplificando più del necessario sensazioni che già per loro stessa natura erano decisamente forti.   
L'uomo gemette e sospirò, la voce che usciva roca dalla sua gola.   
«Nero...!» implorò lanciando un gridolino mentre piegava la gamba imprigionata tra quelle del suo partner, offrendogli così un migliore appoggio e al tempo stesso qualcosa contro cui sfregare per acuire l'eccitamento.   
 A Nero però non occorreva niente di tutto ciò. A lui bastavano i versi osceni di piacere che riusciva a fargli emettere per eccitarsi e invogliarlo a proseguire con sempre maggiore enfasi.   
Si sollevò leggermente incurvando la schiena e cominciando a scendere dai capezzoli, ora entrambi turgidi e umidi.   
Posò una sequenza di caldi baci lungo tutto il ventre nudo di Dante, il quale inarcò di rimando la schiena per cercare si andargli incontro, estasiato dalle sue labbra morbide che lo percorrevano senza requie.   
Quando arrivò all'altezza della cintura, Nero si alzò e spostò lo sguardo ad incrociare quello dell'altro. Nei suoi occhi lesse disappunto e sentimento misti ad imbarazzo - ovviamente non si trovava a suo agio, costretto a subire ed implorare, ma a Nero non importava al momento.   
«Devo andare avanti?» chiese il più giovane inarcando un sopracciglio eloquentemente.   
Dante riuscì a trovare in sé le forze necessarie a puntellarsi sui gomiti e alzare appena il busto.   
«Scordatelo! Non puoi lasciarmi così!» protestò.   
La risposta piacque parecchio al suo interlocutore, che si chinò fino a sfiorare la sua fronte con la propria prima di dire: «Allora supplicami».   
Dante - che stava tornando lucido - digrignò i denti e fu tentato di mandarlo a quel paese, però voleva davvero tanto che continuasse e non sembrava che fosse dell'umore giusto per stare agli scherzi, quindi preferì obbedire.   
Con un po' di esitazione iniziale, esclamò: «Ti prego... continua... Nero».   
Dante sapeva quanto avesse effetto su di lui il sentirgli pronunciare chiaramente il suo nome di battesimo. Era la cosa che preferiva di più quando facevano l'amore e lui - un po' per abitudine e un po' per sfizio - spesso e volentieri gliela negava.   
Fu proprio la sua strategica scelta di chiamarlo per nome - assieme al tono deliziosamente implorante - a convincere il suo partner ad esaudire la sua richiesta.   
Con una velocità incredibile si liberò dell'impiccio della cintura e si spostò più in basso per poter anche parzialmente calare i suoi jeans.   
«Perché non cominci a mettere jeans un po' meno stretti?» commentò Nero mentre forzava l'aderentissimo indumento a scendere lungo le cosce muscolose dell'uomo.   
Dante ansimava per l'improvviso sollievo nell'avere l'erezione libera dalla dolorosa costrizione dei pantaloni.   
«Perché non s...» iniziò a spiegare ma venne interrotto dalla mano di Nero che si era messa a giocherellare con la pelle che rivestiva il suo glande. Continuava a muoverla su e giù, facendola strusciare sopra la pelle più sensibile, rendendolo incapace di formulare un qualsivoglia pensiero coerente.   
Ad un certo punto la mano di Nero si bloccò tirando indietro la pelle fino a fargli male, scoprendo completamente il glande.   
Un mugolio di protesta si levò dal più grande ma fu subito seguito da un beato: «Nnnnhaw...» quando la lingua dell'altro gli leccò la corona del glande per poi passare al resto.   
La sua bocca venne ben presto occupata dalla sua erezione e i mugolii di Dante triplicarono in intensità ad ogni risucchio del suo pene.   
«N-Nero... oh! Più... veloce...!» supplicò l'uomo inarcandosi.   
In mancanza di altro cui aggrapparsi, posò una mano sui capelli del più giovane, premendogli la testa contro il suo inguine.   
Nero iniziò a muoversi con maggior foga, prendendo in bocca quanta più parte del suo pene possibile mentre con una mano si masturbava. Cercava di tenere il ritmo giusto con la bocca e con la mano ma finì con l'andare fuori tempo nel giro di pochissimo a vantaggio del piacere di Dante.   
Quest'ultimo mugugnava e gemeva in maniera incoerente, gli occhi mezzi chiusi e l'espressione di completo abbandono al piacere carnale.   
Ogni muscolo del suo corpo era teso fino allo spasimo e le gambe avevano iniziato a tremare. Se non fosse venuto alla svelta sarebbe collassato.   
Per sua fortuna l'orgasmo era vicino, perché lui non ne poteva più. Era sul punto di esplodere per il piacere.   
«Ci sono q-quasi...!» informò Nero, sperando che facesse qualcosa per accelerare la cosa: gli ultimi momenti erano veramente qualcosa d'insopportabile.   
Nero era troppo impegnato a cercare di venire a sua volta per dargli più di quanto già stava facendo; pertanto a Dante occorsero ancora un paio di minuti prima di arrivare finalmente ad eiaculare.   
Quando lo fece liberò un profondo e vibrante ansito di appagamento, rilassandosi completamente contro il pavimento di rocce.   
Dopo poco fu il turno di Nero, che dovette trattenere lo sperma per poi liberarlo una volta che si fu allontanato da Dante.   
Respirando entrambi affannosamente, si scambiarono uno sguardo per cercare di capire se anche all'altro era piaciuto nella stessa esorbitante misura.   
«Niente più Gardevoir, chiaro?» minacciò Nero, gli occhi azzurri che brillavano nella penombra della grotta.   
Dante corrugò le sopracciglia e sorridendo boccheggiò: «Chi?».


End file.
